Drunk and Thirsty
by unsaidesires
Summary: [ZoSan] A long and tiring series of events in the day left the Straw Hat crew longing for a proper rest and a time to have fun by night. A little celebratory party, however, didn't end so well. On the other hand, though, it might have ended pretty nicely for some people in the crew. (SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

Zoro took another swig of the second last bottle of wine. It was dead in the night, and the only sounds were from the gentle waves... And the frequent snoring and mumbling of his crew mates.

He gulped a couple of mouthfuls of wine down and wondered, _How did it turn out like this...? _

What was supposed to be a small celebratory party turned into what seemed like a massacre on the ship.

Earlier in the morning, the crew stumbled upon an island which was rich with food and treasure. It was the perfect time to stock up on and replenish their food supply, and the treasure was a bonus, even though Luffy didn't think so. He thought both were bonuses.

Thus, Nami instructed Franky to dock their ship near the shore while the rest of them went separate ways to look for food.

After that, just as they were about to leave for their initial destination, a pirate ship no smaller than the Sunny Go arrived and attacked them, trying to take the treasure and food that the Straw Hats got first.

All in all, it was a long series of events in the day, so by night, Nami decided to set up a little party for everyone to rest and have fun.

Well, having fun was their original plan, until the moment Franky and Robin came out of the kitchen with the bottles of wine that they took from the island, and set it on the table.

Before anyone had any time to react, Nami exclaimed, "Since we all worked hard today, let's have a little competition to see who can last longer before we're knocked out!"

"That made absolutely no sense! And you just want to compete with Zoro, don't you?! Geez! What about Chopper? He's underage," Usopp shouted back, picking up Chopper and shoving him into Nami's face.

"Don't worry! I prepared some juice for him," Sanji set a tray of non-alcoholic drinks on the wooden table that Franky made. "So don't you worry, Nami-swan! It's all in place!" He assured the navigator in a sweet voice.

"I'm the one who's worrying..." Usopp sighed and put Chopper down.

"Yohohoho~ There, there! It's very rare that we get to enjoy ourselves like this!" Brook said as he took out his electric guitar. "So let's drink to our hearts' content!"

He strummed the guitar once and added, "Though I have no heart! Yohohohoho!"

"Hey, Hey, is there any meat?" Luffy jumped over to Sanji. "I'm hungry!"

"Of course! I'll take it out, so just hold on for a while," Sanji zoomed into the kitchen.

Zoro, being Zoro, sat against the railings and enjoyed his bottle of wine, all the while listening to the chatter among his crew mates.

"Don't you want to participate in the competition?" Smiling, Robin appeared out of nowhere beside him in a swirl of flower petals.

Zoro exhaled sharply, almost like chuckle, and replied, "I'll wait for Nami to finish off the rest. Besides, this wine here is delicious. I don't want to gulp it all down at one go." He took another swig, enjoying its premium taste.

Robin chuckled a little in reply, before saying, "Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Eh? How did you know?" The bottle of wine stopping in midair for a second before it continued on its route.

"It's a secret. But anyway, I don't think you'll want them to find out, right?"

"... Yeah, it's not that big of a deal."

"As expected. Nonetheless, happy birthday," Robin said before she joined the rest in the drinking competition.

It was supposed to be a drinking competition, and once Nami defeated the last person still standing, Zoro joined in. However, the moment Zoro took another bottle of wine, it was already over for Nami.

It took her about three more barrels of wine before she, too, was knocked out.

"Argh... No more..." Nami whined in her drunken slumber as she rolled over to her side.

"Hmph, you're ten years too early to be competing against me," Zoro muttered before he opened a new bottle of wine.

He gulped it down and the fresh and different taste of newly opened wine filled his mouth.

He looked around him. It really looked like a massacre happened. Everyone was dead drunk and all of them were already in a deep slumber. Luffy was still holding onto the last piece of meat, though.

Chopper couldn't keep up with the pace, and ended up getting consumed by sleep.

Robin, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly against Franky, who seemed as if he broke down and is on prolonged standby mode.

Brook and Usopp was pushing and shoving each other in their sleep every now and then.

As for Sanji, he was lying in a corner, and breathing harder than he should be. He caught Zoro's eye and Zoro stared at him, waiting for movement.

After a while, he decided to just forget it and drink the night away. It was pretty peaceful for a change, and he liked it. A night sky blanketing them, and the sea snoring beneath them, it was lovely.

However, he could not help but wonder if the cook was alright. Usually, when someone is drunk and asleep, it wouldn't be this bad.

Zoro put the empty bottle of wine on the table and walked over to Sanji quietly. He squatted and listened. His back was facing him, so he couldn't see his face. He waited, and just before he was about to turn and walk away, Sanji rolled over onto his back.

_Ah, he turned over._

What he saw surprised him. Sanji's face was all red and he was breathing way too hard for a sleeping drunk.

"Oi, cook," Zoro called out. "What's wrong?"

Sanji painfully opened his eyes. "Zoro...?"

"What, are you so drunk that you became a little blind?" Zoro mocked.

"Shut up..."

"What's wrong?" He asked again, concern unusually clouding his voice.

"Nothing..."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You're panting."

"Haha, what? Are you actually _drunk_?" Sanji mocked in return.

"Dammit, shut up! I was just being concerned," Zoro looked away in frustration. He was on the verge of giving up on this guy. _Why did I ever bothered about him anyway?_

_"_Concerned? Wow... That's pretty rare," Sanji said.

Zoro didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he was getting more worried just by looking at the blond struggling to speak. He placed a hand on the cook's forehead and Sanji groaned a little at the sudden contact.

"Hey, you're burning up," Zoro said, frowning. "It's probably a fever. It's not good to sleep out here."

"It's not a fever..."

"Get up."

"I told you... It's nothing," Sanji persisted.

"I guess I have no choice," Zoro said as he prepared to scoop him up in his arms. But the moment he touched Sanji's legs, Sanji pulled away.

"It's nothing," Sanji repeated. "It's not a fever."

"You're turning red and you're burning hot, how can it not be a fever?" Zoro said, louder this time. He tried again, putting an arm under Sanji's legs. However, Sanji flinched.

"Don't... Don't touch me," Sanji mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, don't touch me," Sanji repeated.

"What are you, a girl?" Zoro sighed. "Never mind. Can you walk on your own?"

Sanji was silent for a while before he said, "It's not a fever, really."

"Then what is it? _You_ tell me!" Zoro was starting to get annoyed.

Silence.

"You've never seen me drunk before, right?" Sanji said all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"I can't... Hold my liquor that well. And, when I get drunk, I..." Sanji stopped.

"You what?" Zoro urged.

Sanji looked away, unwilling to say another word.

"Hey..." Zoro placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling Sanji to face him.

Sanji twitched, and pushed his hand away, but he looked over at Zoro for an instant, and that was it. It gave him away.

Zoro's eyes wandered along his body, all the while keeping what he just saw in his mind, and that was when it all fell into place.

"Hey... Don't tell me," Zoro said slowly. "You're... The aroused kind of drunk."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: ... The whole chapter is just smut and I cant even. Anyway, it's always the post-sex that is cute :'). By far, I think this is the hottest fic I've ever wrote... I wonder if you guys think the same... But ANYWAY. I'll end off with the usual. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Sanji exclaimed, his face clearly getting redder.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and thought, _Shit, I can't let such an opportunity slip by…_

"Ahem, we… We haven't done it since that time…" Zoro whispered.

"So?"

"Can we?"

"No," a straight and firm answer from the cook left Zoro more desperate. "I can handle it myself."

Zoro scanned Sanji's body again. He was breathing slightly harder than before, and he looked like he was about to faint or something.

"Either way, you shouldn't stay out here," Zoro said. "You might catch a cold. Especially with this body."

Before Sanji could protest, Zoro prepared to scoop him up into his arms. However, Sanji, using the last of his strength, kicked his arms away and said firmly, "I said, I can do it myself!"

Zoro didn't say anything and glared down at him, scaring the cook. It's even worse when Sanji couldn't move anymore. There's even an aura starting to spread all around the area.

Zoro sighed, "And here I was thinking I could go easy on you today… Guess I was wrong. Stupid." He bent over and carried him princess-style, which brought back a sense of déjà vu. "Don't bother objecting already, ero-cook."

"Wai-!" Sanji tried to punch him but his arms just fell to his sides before his fists reached the swordsman. "Dammit…"

"Hm… Let's go somewhere other than the kitchen shall we?" Zoro asked no one in particular, before heading off to his destination.

"Wait, stupid marimo, where are we going?" Sanji struggled to no avail.

Zoro smiled a little, "What? You want to get all dirty in the kitchen again?"

Sanji frowned and growled at the swordsman. He couldn't say any more. Especially when his body is so close to him.

Before they knew it, Zoro pushed open a door with his back and brought the blond in.

Silence.

"The… The aquarium?" Sanji said, completely baffled. "Wai- what?!"

"Geez, calm down," Zoro said. "This is the only place where they will never find us."

Zoro put him down on the cushioned seat gently.

Sanji couldn't deny it: it really was the last place the rest of the crew would find them.

"Besides, it's only marine life that's watching," Zoro smirked, almost laughing.

"Tch, bastard…" Sanji bit his lip.

"How are you feeling?"

"… Fine."

"You're such a bad liar," Zoro folded his arms. When Sanji didn't reply, he walked over and without a single speck of hesitation, he reached down and pressed Sanji's cock.

"Aghh! … Ah… Hah… Wh, what are you doing?" Sanji jerked.

"Fine?" Zoro repeated. "Fine? Are you really sure?"

"Urgh…"

"Did you hear what kind of sound you just made?" Zoro leaned in close to Sanji's ear. "It sounded really hot."

"Wha- G-Go away!" Sanji pushed him away, but it was a futile effort, of course.

Zoro let go, and took a step back, gazing at Sanji from head to toe.

Blood rushed to Sanji's cheeks faster than Formula 1 cars racing. "Don't… Don't look at me like that…"

"Why not?"

"It's…" '_Really hot in here_' was what nearly slipped out of the cook's mouth.

"Hot?" Zoro unexpectedly read his mind and shocked Sanji. "Of course it is. Especially when it's all tight down here." Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's belt and swiftly unbuckled it.

"Wait!" Sanji's eyes widened.

"Don't let me wait anymore," Zoro said. "I've been waiting ever since that day, you know."

"What day?" Sanji remembered, but it was probably because of the wine that nothing can register into his mind except the fact that he's really hot and bothered.

Zoro didn't say anything and proceeded to take off his pants and underwear.

Sanji groaned at the cold air making contact against his skin.

"Not so fast!"

"Hush." Zoro dropped to his knees and took a nice long look at Sanji's throbbing wet cock. "You're dripping already. And you said that you're fine?"

Sanji breaths were getting harder as Zoro drew closer. His cock twitched as it started burning up even more from Zoro's gaze.

"Stop… Stop staring like that…"

"Why not? Here, spread your legs wider. I'm gonna suck it."

"Goddamn… Don't say it, like that," Sanji panted, frustrated that he couldn't do a thing. Just Zoro's words and gazes were all it took for Sanji to loosen up and give in to his own dominating lust. "Shit…" Zoro didn't wait for Sanji to spread his legs properly before he devoured him whole, causing Sanji to jerk and shut his legs. However, Zoro grabbed onto his thighs, stopping him.

"Waah…! Zo, Zoro…! Your… Your tongue!" Sanji gasped, unable to take in the sudden pleasure at one go._ Fuck, why does it feel so damn good?_

Zoro licked it from the bottom to the very tip of Sanji's hard cock, slurping and swallowing every inch of precum, and tasting every bit of Sanji's sensitive spots.

"Mmph… Pfuah… You taste excellent as always," Zoro said, licking his lips. He then took him whole again, right down to the base of his cock, causing Sanji to moan and grab hold of the cushioned seat tightly.

"Aaahhn! Gah… Hah, Zoro… Slow… Slow down a bit," Sanji lightly entwined his fingers in Zoro's hair, trying to stop him.

Zoro didn't reply Sanji, but just looked up at him, admiring his lewd and embarrassed expressions he was making. It wasn't unintentional actually, as he knew that his piercing gaze sent a tingling feeling down the blond's spine, turning him on even more.

"Zoro…!" Sanji bent over, his hands cupping the said man's head. "I can't…"

Zoro stopped for a moment and said, "Hold it in for a while. I want to enjoy your taste a little longer."

Zoro pulled Sanji's foreskin down further, forcing another gasp out of him, and sucked real hard on his pink and sensitive penis, lapping at his hole every now and then too.

"Ahhh! Wah… Not there! I'm sensitive… There…!" Sanji threw his head back and moaned loud. "Zoro, don't… Don't suck on it so hard, it'll come out!"

Zoro didn't even listen to a word he said, and just focused on doing what he was doing. After swallowing the remaining precum, he started to deep throat him mercilessly.

"Zo-Zoro! No, no, please! Aaahh… I'll cum! I'll- Wai- Zoro!"

Another hard thrust brought Sanji to climax hard into his Zoro's mouth. Zoro on the other hand, willingly took everything in and swallowed, nearly coughing.

Sanji slumped back against the seat, panting hard, exhausted. Zoro stayed where he was, panting too.

"You came a lot…" Zoro said, standing and placing a hand on Sanji's. "Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed Sanji on the lips.

"Shut up… Idiot marimo," Sanji insulted dryly, before he reached up and took Zoro by the neck, pulling him close and planting his own kiss on his lips. "Can I… Pleasure you now?"

"Finally giving in to your lust?" Zoro said and took a step back. "I've been wai-"

"Hurry…" Sanji pleaded.

Zoro sighed, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You sure are a handful."

Zoro pulled Sanji's trousers and boxers off swiftly. He couldn't wait any longer either.

Before he could even say anything, Sanji voluntarily opened his legs wide. Zoro froze for a moment. The cook then continued. He reached down and slowly spread his slippery entrance and breathed just loud enough for Zoro to hear.

"Please... Please enter me..."

Zoro bit his lips and mouthed a curse word before he violently thrust into Sanji.

"Aaahhhn! Ngh... Hahh... Ahh... Zoro, Zoro," Sanji circled his arms around the swordsman's neck and hugged him close. "It's... It's so deep in... It feels sooo good!"

"Shit... Your insides feel amazing! Ahh... It's so hot and wet... It's sucking me in too," Zoro moaned into Sanji's ear, sending another tingle down his spine. "It's all in, can I start moving?"

"Idiot, you don't have to ask..." Sanji replied, panting. "Just fuck me already."

Zoro exhaled sharply, like he was chuckling, and said, "Such an impatient man... Then, I won't hold back... Or stop even if you beg me to."

"Hah... Who'll beg... Someone like you?" Sanji teased.

Zoro pulled out and thrust hard once more, causing Sanji to arch his back from the pleasure of having Zoro's cock hitting his prostate hard.

After a couple more thrusts and a few scratches on Zoro's back, Sanji said, "Wait... Don't, I don't wanna do it in this position..."

"Huh? Why not?" Zoro continued thrusting, though, cutting Sanji off mid-sentence.

"Because, nghh! Hah... Ah... I can't see... Dammit, I can't see your face..." Sanji painstakingly said, trying to speak properly with Zoro rubbing his insides mercilessly.

"Ahh... It's the shadows, right?" Zoro asked.

"Mnn... Yeah!"

Zoro stopped, and asked once more, "Then what kind of position do you want me to do it in?"

"Idiot! T-Take it out first!" Sanji pushed him away weakly. After Zoro was out, Sanji shifted position. Instead of sitting, he put a leg up on the cushioned seat and lay down sideways. "Here... This way, I can see your face better..." Sanji turned redder.

Zoro listened to him, and placed a knee on the cushioned seat, positioning himself right so he wouldn't need to aim as much. "Then, I'll continue."

Sanji nodded, feeling somewhat excited and embarrassed from being in such a position. Zoro didn't even hesitate as he thrust hard and got a momentum quickly, steadily hitting and rubbing the walls of Sanji's insides.

"Zoro, harder please! Ahh...!" Sanji pressed Zoro closer to his body, catching the sweet scent of shampoo and the faint smell of sweat in his hair. Zoro did as he was told, groaning softly. "Yes... Just like that!"

"Hah... Since when did you become so lewd? Argh... Ah... It seems like you're even sexier now..." Zoro said. "God, I'm loving you so much more like this..."

"Id... Idiot!" Sanji panted onto his neck.

Zoro placed a hand over Sanji's eyes as Sanji threw his head back against the seat, and licked, kissed and sucked hard on Sanji's neck, clearly trying to leave his mark.

"Ahhh... Goddammit... It feels so good!" Sanji moaned. "Zo... Zoro!"

"Mmn... Hearing you calling my name like that... Just turns me on more and more," Zoro breathed onto his skin as he drew lower and left another hickey on Sanji's sexy collarbone. "I think I'm close already..."

"Me... Too!" Sanji's nails dug deeper into Zoro's muscular and tanned back as he said that.

The panting and hard breathing abruptly stopped when Zoro pressed his lips onto Sanji's hard, leaving only the squelching and squishing sounds as Zoro continued thrusting harder and faster into Sanji.

Zoro pulled away and before both of them could even catch their breath, Zoro French kissed Sanji violently, their tongues swirling around in each others' mouth.

"Mmgh..." Zoro pulled away. "I'm gonna cum already...!"

"Let's cum together, again... Hahhh... Ahh!"

"A bit more!" Zoro gritted his teeth.

Their hot breaths intertwined, and with their bodies pressed together closely with unspoken words of love, they reached their climax together, releasing all the sexual tension they accumulated in that huge dark aquarium.

Both of them couldn't deny the feeling of déjà vu that lingered around throughout the entire session, though.

* * *

An awkward atmosphere sat in the kitchen as Sanji prepared breakfast for the entire crew who had a really bad hungover. Except Chopper and Zoro, that is. Anyway, Zoro was sitting comfortably on the green couch in the kitchen watching his chef boyfriend from behind, while eating some appetizers - just bread, actually, since Sanji was busy - and drinking booze.

It was just the sound of pots and pans clattering against each other reverberating through the room until something hit Zoro.

"Ah. Last night you said that you don't remember the last time we did it," Zoro said. "But at the end you said, to cum together _again._"

"Wh- Ah! Don't sweat the little details, geez!" Sanji inadvertently blushed as he whipped around with a knife. "And don't bring something like that up again!"

"Why not?" Zoro said, obviously teasing the cook.

"It's..." Sanji turned back, his voice softening. "It's embarrassing..."

Zoro smiled behind his back and before Sanji knew it, or even sensed it, Zoro was hugging him from behind.

"Eh?! What are you-" Sanji turned around only to be silenced swiftly with a kiss from the swordsman. Blood gushed to his cheeks so quickly he almost got dizzy. "I-I-Idiot! S-Stay away!" He waved the knife around in a futile attempt to chase his partner away.

Zoro smirked and said, "You can't stop me with something so weak." He grabbed his hand which was holding the knife, and licked his lips. "Mn... Eggs?" Chuckling softly, he planted another kiss on Sanji's jawline.

After the door to the kitchen swung shut, Sanji put the knife down and leaned against the counter, his knees nearly giving way, as he covered his face and blushed harder than ever.

"Stupid idiot..."


End file.
